The compound 7-Cyclopentyl-2-(5-piperazin-1-yl-pyridin-2-ylamino)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidine-6-carboxylic acid dimethylamide of Formula (I)
and its synthesis is specifically described in WO 2010/020675 A1, Example 74. WO2010/020675 discloses that compound of Formula (I) has valuable pharmacological properties and can be used, for example, (1) as inhibitors of cyclin dependent kinases, (in particular, cyclin dependent kinases selected from CDK1, CDK2, CDK3, CDK4, CDK5, CDK6 and CDK9); and (2) as modulators and/or inhibitors of glycogen synthase kinase-3 (GSK-3).
WO2010/020675 does not disclose or suggest the succinate salt of 7-Cyclopentyl-2-(5-piperazin-1-yl-pyridin-2-ylamino)-7H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyridine-6-carboxylic acid dimethylamide.